Final Promise
by Kidlet350
Summary: A SasuNaru oneshot rated for possible death and or suicide. Very sad, written about Sasuke's desperation to be reunited with his love, Naruto. Please R&R! :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… never will… if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions… I would be forcing SasuNaru pairings all over the manga and drawing the hell out of my brain to get the next one out on time… Yeah… I mean… read my fanfiction:D sweatdrop**

**oO Final Promise Oo**

It had been twelve years since then…

One freezing winter night, a young male with dark eyes and somewhat pale skin, walked slowly through the forest with his eyes practically glued to the ground. He wore a black suit and black shoes, with an exceptionally solemn visage. Small drops of rain from the pitched black night sky pelted and soaked his raven hair, so it lay glued to his forehead. Not once did he remove his sorrowful gaze at the ground as he walked on, in the cold and endless darkness.

His steps seemed rather sluggish. Every once in a while, he would close his eyes and allow his mind to recall his past times. In his left hand he held a bundle of roses. In his right he carried an old diary. He had been walking through the forest for over an hour, and it had been raining since he left his home. Or… what used to be, anyway.

Slowly but surely, he came upon a gravestone in the middle of the forest and stopped in his tracts when he approached directly in front of it. He looked up barely and read the words inscribed into it.

_In memory of Uzumaki Naruto. Loved by few though never forgotten._

Those were the words that one raven haired young man carved into the headstone of the only person he loved.

It had been twelve years since then. He knelt down and opened the diary to the very center page which he had written in the day his love had passed. Inside it read:

_I loved you_

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you._

_You've been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go._

_I'll stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore…_

_With you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

_I'd give for you._

_I'd give for us._

_Anything but I wouldn't give up._

_Because you know…_

_I wanted…_

_I wanted you to stay._

_Because I needed…_

_I needed to hear you say:_

"_I love you._

_I have loved you all along._

_So keep breathing_

_Because I'm not leaving._

_Believe it…_

_Hold on to me and never let me go."_

He placed the open diary on the base of the gravestone and set the bundle of roses in the center of the pages. He then stood back up and looked down to the ground where his love was buried six feet below. He closed his eyes and a lone tear escaped beneath his eyelids and trailed slowly down his face. He opened his eyes, took one step backwards and closed them again, remembering that bitter, heartbreaking night when Naruto left.

The last time he saw him, his beloved blonde-haired angel was lying on the cold, hard ground with pale skin, lifeless eyes and bloodied clothing. He remembered the tearstains that were outlined in dirt and blood on his beautiful angelic face. They lay there on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms… until they took him away. Away from him…

That was the night he promised to his love that one day he would be with him once again.

He sighed, allowing just a few more tears to wander away from him while he reached into his only pocket and pulled out an old kunai. It was the exact one that had been used to stab Naruto through the heart, causing his ultimate death.

"Dreaming that we're together just to wake up to seeing nobody lying beside me is heartbreaking." He held the kunai up to his chest and pointed it towards his heart. Then he spoke again, calmly and quietly, "We will be together again, I promise…"

"I'm coming after you, Naruto…" Just then, one last tear fell from his eye and at the instant it touched the frozen grave, he hastily shoved the kunai deep into his chest and fell to the ground. "I promise…"

**There's my quick little one-shot for you. Please review! It would mean so much to me!**

**Also, I borrowed the song "Far Away" by Nickelback, changed the words a teeny bit and used it in my fic. If you want to hear the song, email me and I will send it to you. That is, unless you already _have_ heard it. Thanks!**


End file.
